


Cola

by xisu



Category: bts, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisu/pseuds/xisu





	Cola

-1-

可乐（英语：Cola）是一种黑褐色、带有甜味、含咖啡因的碳酸饮料，但不含酒精，非常流行。

是金泰亨最喜欢的饮料，会在舌腔里冒泡，喉咙裹挟着吞咽下去时仿佛会有“兹——”的声响，没有酒精的苦涩感，泛着甜腻，一般他吃一顿饭就可以喝下两罐，如果是像今晚的聚餐一样的话，桌上满满的都是散发着香气和油光的烧烤，他可以喝更多。

田柾国从冰箱里拿出四五瓶听装饮料，双手被占的满满当当，只能伸腿去关上冰箱门。冰箱门面上还沾着油渍，因为冷气，玻璃门里翻滚着白烟，就连手上的几瓶饮料也烟雾缭绕似的冻得他有些握不住。

思索了会，又探出小指勾开门拿了瓶纯净水放怀里。

他回到闹哄哄的包房里，默不作声地将饮料一一分给正闹成一团的主席团成员。今天是学生会的主席团聚餐，因为大三的快“退休”了，所以出来庆祝。田柾国是唯一一个在场的大二学生，美其名曰，薪火传承，传授经验，其实不过是把他拉来打杂跑腿。

“有个人帮忙安排活动，真是再好不过了。”  
“况且柾国是下一届的学生会主席，多做些事情也是应该的嘛。”

“谢谢柾国，辛苦啦～“学姐从他手里接过冰冷的可乐，笑眯眯地歪着头跟田柾国道谢。

田柾国只是浅浅笑了笑，没有说话。

什么嘛，都认识一年了，还是拒人千里之外的样子。学姐心里嘀咕却也继续维持着甜甜的笑容，和餐桌上的其他成员们聊天打趣。

田柾国分到那个人面前的时候手顿了顿，手上还有一瓶可乐和最后拿的纯净水。最后把水放到了他跟前，自己像是不给退路般迅速拉开易拉环，把最后一瓶可乐解决了大半。

“喂！“

金泰亨看着眼前那瓶还冒着白烟的矿泉水，瓶身还冒着水珠，一滴滴地顺着瓶身滑落到涂了蜡的木板桌上。一桌子十来号人，都不约而同地低下声来，只有田柾国还仰头喝着可乐。

“田柾国，没人教过你，要让学长先挑东西吗？“

他的声音在严肃的时候压的有点低，冷得和桌上的那瓶孤零零的水一样。

田柾国闻言脊背一僵，手里握着的冰可乐像是凉透了他的指尖，默不作声地回到自己的座位上。

“哎～泰亨啊，不就是一瓶饮料嘛。“

大家都觉得金泰亨是极其好说话的人，鲜少发脾气，小孩子脾气一般哄哄就好了。

于是，马上有人出来打圆场，“就是就是，你要喝可乐我这瓶给你就好啦。“  
“干嘛这么严肃嘛。“  
“小田今天忙上忙下很辛苦的啦～“  
……

像是根本不在意别人努力地缓和气氛。

“——想喝自己去拿。“

场上气氛瞬间冷却下来，尴尬地悄无声息，剩下的人都大眼瞪小眼。

金泰亨挑了挑眉，不笑时本就高冷的面容，此时带着似笑非笑的嘲弄表情。金泰亨对旁人一直是脾气很好的样子，可以称得上人见人爱，无论男女都能和他聊的起来。就连对待学生工作也是做得比说的要多，所以很能服众。

一个胆子大的揽过金泰亨的肩，“害，我们金大主席最近情场失意，火气有点暴躁，大家体谅体谅哈。”

金泰亨的风流韵事一直是别人茶余饭后的谈资，他本人并不是很介意这个。

他从大一进学校开始，就因为一张过分招摇的脸惹来了各路学姐甚至老师的关照，他从来不拒绝别人的关心，毕竟在学校里多一个人脉并没什么不好，后来到了大二大三，他成了全校无人不知无人不晓的人物，几乎学校里所有长得漂亮有才的女生都和他脱不开关系。

剩下的人迎合着又笑起来，甚至还调侃起来，“泰亨这次这个女朋友谈了快半个月了，也差不多该分了。”  
“帅哥本来就应该是全人类的共有财产。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，不出意外，下一个已经在来的路上咯！“

兹——明明不是酒，可乐滑过喉咙却有点发烫，田柾国坐在桌上一个不太起眼的位置上，将罐中最后一滴可乐喝完，他感觉到了那个人的眼神，心里甚至有点委屈地想，他已经喝了三瓶可乐了，喝水不好吗。

想着，手中的可乐瓶被重重搁在桌子上，又引来一众侧目。

一餐饭后，想必金泰亨田柾国不和的事情将会全校皆知。

毕竟除了金泰亨，田柾国也不是什么简单人物。他虽然生性慢热，对人总一副不温不热的样子，倒是什么都做得很好，因为一张端正又帅气的脸和出众的工作能力，是所有老师都最喜欢的那一类学生。

只是，和金泰亨截然不同的是，金泰亨交往过多少女生的话，那田柾国大概就拒绝过多少，甚至有人在背后猜测他是不是性冷淡或者同性恋，所以后来，被他拒绝的男生也几双手数不过来。

-2-

“泰亨和柾国学弟之间到底有什么矛盾啊？“

“我都没见这两人说过话。”  
“就是，连共事的机会都很少。“  
……

来自不同学院；不在同一个年级；在学生会里甚至没在同一个部门里呆过，为数不多的几次接触也不过是在办活动的时候打过照面。

“金泰亨前女友是不是……前几天跟田柾国表白那个？“

“我以为前天我已经说的很清楚了。”田柾国皱着眉头，有点无奈地看着眼前低着头的女生。

“柾国别这么快就回答我嘛，我给你亲手做了了巧克力蛋糕，拿回去和室友一起吃吧。“女生把纸袋子往他手里塞，并没有因为田柾国的拒绝而显得难堪，还维持着漂亮的笑容。

田柾国觉得有点烦躁，向来他面对女生并没有那么游刃有余，只能冷着脸拒绝，如果遇到那种过于死缠烂打的，他就会觉得头疼。可是自小以来的绅士风度让他握着蛋糕有点无措，他只能再重复道，“同学，我们不是很熟吧。”

“哟。“声音里带着点痞气和调笑，一道身影遮住了路灯。

突如其来的人让女生的表情一僵，神色有点慌张，“泰亨啊……”

“宝贝，所以你甩了我的原因，就是为了去热脸贴冷屁股啊。“金泰亨说话有点不留情面，一针见血地戳穿暧昧的气泡，他满意地看到女生的脸一下子苍白起来，即使是精美的妆容也掩盖不了。

“真是可惜了……“他微微扬起下颚，指尖在漂亮流畅的下颚线上摩挲着，似是一副思索良久的模样。

”我们柾国啊，不喜欢女孩子的。“

金泰亨伸出手揽住了田柾国的肩，将脸故意凑的和他很近。近到田柾国觉得只要他侧过头就可以亲到他的红润的嘴唇，金泰亨温热的气息吐在他的脖颈，热得发烫，然后田柾国就听到那人在自己耳边魅惑般轻轻问道，“是不是啊，柾国？“

女生白皙的脸庞毫无血色，看着眼前两人，被巨大的信息量冲击到不知所措，呆呆地愣在原地。田柾国不做声，把蛋糕塞到女生怀里，也没看金泰亨一眼就转身走掉了。

“啧。“金泰亨轻声低笑着，看着他越走越远的挺拔背影和还在那看不懂情况的女生，潇洒又作弄地同女生挥了挥手，“好好吃蛋糕哦。“

-3-

田柾国偶尔挺讨厌金泰亨的。

以前是金泰亨总是想尽办法的给他添堵，后来就是因为田柾国对他默许的纵容，所以就为所欲为，简直是破开他心腹往里面扎针。

当然，田柾国向来刀枪不入的冷漠外壳，也就只有在面对金泰亨的时候才会有瓦解的迹象。

他为了让自己稍微好受点，所以选择离他远一点。但那个人又像失了乐趣一般反反复复地撩拨他。但是尽管如此，就算金泰亨这样对他，他也总是喜欢他多一点。

就不像金泰亨，一直都讨厌他。

从第一眼看到金泰亨，田柾国就看清楚那人眼中的厌恶。

彼时金泰亨还没长成现在这幅让人神魂颠倒的模样，那时候他还未褪去稚气，棱角也远不及现在锋芒，只是他望向田柾国的眼神里，清清楚楚地写满了厌烦。

——所以这么多年过去了，田柾国依旧记得那个瞬间。

他的母亲拍了拍他的肩膀，“小国，这个是你哥哥，叫金泰亨。”

14岁的田柾国本就沉默，闻言也并没什么举动，只是站在母亲身侧，接受了自己突如其来的一个哥哥，不，或许是一个讨厌自己的人。

毕竟在金泰亨眼里，他和母亲是破坏了他和睦家庭的人，说是仇人也不为过。

他曾多多少少听说过关于金泰亨亲生母亲的事情，知道的并不全面，但是也清楚就在三个月前她去世了，而且是自杀去世的。

所以站在眼前的这个人，除了恨意，还透着一丝让人捉摸不透的，像是嫉妒的东西。

金泰亨有些时候确实在费劲心思地在刁难他，有时候用田柾国看来甚至有些可笑幼稚的方式，但也确实成功干扰了他的生活。但是从来都披着坚硬外壳的他，并不介意金泰亨那些不痛不痒的伤害，那是从什么时候才能像个平常人一样有伤心的痛觉的呢？

应该是在那个雨夜吧，和所有落俗的小说情节一样，磅礴大雨还要夹杂些电闪雷鸣，田柾国打开那扇如同命运齿轮般的门时看到了一个蜷缩在角落的身影，自此改变了命运画下的痕迹。

大概是为了促进两人的兄弟感情吧，他和金泰亨像是被刻意安排了一般，住在别墅的同一层，但是这个念头在谁看来都显得有点可笑。一层只有一个卫生间，他和金泰亨总是抬头不见低头见，这也给了金泰亨足够多的机会作弄他，比如说有时候他会在早上最匆忙的时候找不到自己的牙刷，又或者是撒了一地的沐浴露让他寸步难行。

当然，这些在他看来，不过是麻烦了一点，他并不在意。

他母亲常说他冷漠得像块捂不热的石头，仿佛世俗万物都惊不起他感情的波澜，就连是最亲近的母子，都觉得像隔了层毛玻璃，模模糊糊看不清彼此。

爱是如此，恨也是如此。

-4-

是难受的感觉吗？心里觉得胀胀的，可是这种感觉太轻微了，像一只蚂蚁在手上咬了一样，痒痒的，但是无关紧要。

田柾国高二的时候，冷漠了许久的人第一次经历情窦初开，前排女生束起的马尾轻轻摇晃着，穿着纯白色校服的纤瘦背影总会吸引他的视线。

彼时田柾国已经是因为优异成绩和优越脸庞而有众多倾慕者的风云人物了，但是他并不愿意去接受一段在萌芽的感情，像是因为上一辈不怎么漂亮的经历而选择冷漠地去躲避。

直到半个月之后，那个女生和金泰亨一起在操场上笑着打闹成一团的时候，田柾国才微微愣住，一种奇异的感觉在心间升腾。

但是他很难去定义这种感觉，愤怒、嫉妒这种词语来形容它似乎都不准确，像是在心里鼓起的一个又酸又疼的泡泡，被扎破了，除了酸楚还有几分释然。

那天下午，金泰亨和田柾国回家的时候，在轿车的后座，金泰亨笑着和窗外的女生挥手告别，说着些让人脸红心跳的情话，直到女生走远了才将车窗关上，神色不再甜蜜，而变得冷清高傲。

田柾国看着这个瞬息变脸的人，顶了顶腮，合上眼睛却感受到了一丝烦躁。

金泰亨轻声笑着，但是在一片寂静的车里显得尤为明显，他看着田柾国微微蹙起的眉宇，“这种不过三四天就能到手的女生，柾国就不必难过了吧。”

田柾国缓缓睁眼，侧着看了他一眼，目光冷淡得没什么温度，像是在嫌他多嘴，一般而言田柾国越是这样，金泰亨越喜欢和他对着干，但是金泰亨那天却难得地没有说话，只是在田柾国冰冷的视线下勾了勾嘴角，露出一个足够漂亮的笑。

一个让田柾国厌烦的笑容——充满魅惑与挑衅。

却该死的……好看极了。

金泰亨把自己抱成一团，甚至还裹着一条薄薄的空调被，在夏日这样怎么都显得有些过了，但他的额头还细密地渗着冷汗。好冷……他发着颤，咬住了被子的一角，卫生间洁白又明亮的灯光晃得他难受，可是若是闭上眼……眼前就是满目的血红色。

雨水的声音在这般变幻中显得黏腻又让人窒息，雷声劈断了他的思绪，在混乱中只有黑色、白色和刺眼的红色。

和那个……躺在血红色中的女人。

皎白的灯光透过门缝，田柾国握着门把的手像是僵住一样无法动弹。

现在是凌晨五点，因为一场突如其来的倾盆大雨，所以他在夜色朦胧中逐渐清醒，他看到那个人乌黑的发丝被汗水浸透，无力地垂挂在额前，嘴唇苍白没有一点血色，并不宽阔的肩膀此时缩起来单薄得可怜。

像是撞进了一个未知的空间，田柾国有一瞬的迷茫和不知所措。但是，显然金泰亨已经发觉了他的存在，所以挺直了发颤的脊背，纯白色的T恤被汗水浸透，身上的棉被半挂不挂地垂在肩头。他的倔强，或者说是尊严，在这种时候总显得微不足道，但是这也是他最后的盔甲了。

田柾国觉得自己应该关上门，走出去，可是他的身体却并不想离开，所以矛盾地僵持着。

“滚。“低沉的声音沙哑得可怕，听起来让人慎得慌，美中不足的是微微发抖的句尾，像是祈求别人留下来一样的迟缓。

突如其来地，洗手间的灯光被熄灭，变成一片黑暗，金泰亨看到那人放在开关上的手，破口骂，“你他妈有病吧，田柾国！“

田柾国仍旧板着一张万年不变的扑克脸，一步步朝那个炸毛的人走过去，他一个人蜷缩在角落，看过去只有小小的一团。田柾国环过他的腰，就轻松地把他抱了起来，感受到了怀里的人的震惊，甚至连身体都是僵硬的，整个气氛陷入了诡异又暧昧的安静。

金泰亨没有继续说话，而是像累极了倚在田柾国的怀里。

这个看过去冰冰冷冷的人，为什么怀抱是温热的。

在充满仇恨的荒芜黄土上，一株冒出尖头的绿芽就像渺小的尘埃一样不起眼。

金泰亨在从卫生间走回房间的几步路上就睡着了，整个人温顺得像一只眷恋主人怀抱的小猫，田柾国把他放在床上时，还不满地努努嘴。田柾国盯着他的睡脸很久，依旧是金泰亨的模样，清冷和温顺都是他，他裹着被子，以一个缺失安全感的姿势缩在床上。

田柾国不受控制般伸手去触碰他柔软的脸颊，脸上还渗着点凉，大概是因为泪痕。他发觉自己心里突然蔓延开一种温柔，是暖的也是酸涩的，是异于其他感情的，强烈到他控制不住。

他慌张地抽回手，留下一个沉沉入睡的人，仓皇逃离。

-5-

气泡翻涌着，像是在剧烈晃动之后沸腾着，看过去像是滚烫的，其实却是冰的。

就像他们。

金泰亨把田柾国按在床上的时候，用自己买来的复古花色领带捆绑上他的双手。纤长的手指隔着一件T恤轻轻划过他的乳尖，像个顽劣的孩子，一定要玩弄到它发硬发烫。

他拂过田柾国坚硬的腹肌，一脸玩意地看着支起裤子的硬物，伸手拨弄了一下，满意地听见了难耐地喘息声，“柾国是不是喜欢我……？“

田柾国盯着他魅惑人心的眼睛看，没有说一句话，唯有猩红的眼眶和下身的热度可以看出他的欲望与渴求。

金泰亨勾起嘴角，水红的嘴唇被舌尖舔湿，在灯光下溢着光泽，“说啊，只要承认我就帮你松开领带……”

“柾国今年18岁了，还没和人做过吧。“

“没事，哥可以教你……“

当白色浊液喷射而出，金泰亨贴在他胸前微微喘气，整个人汗津津的，他温热的气息像羽毛骚动着田柾国的心，金泰亨当着他的面自慰，但是却不愿意帮他舒缓硬得发疼的欲望，他觉得自己正在逐渐失控，干涩的嘴唇蠕动了一下。

“解开，金泰亨解开它。“

田柾国很少叫金泰亨的名字，他也不叫他哥，大部分时候他也不和金泰亨说话，所以称呼并不重要，只是每当这个名字从他喉间溢出带着一丝耐人寻味的暧昧。

“嗯……“金泰亨的头在他的胸口磨蹭，还刻意放软了声音，“柾国还没承认呢。”

突然田柾国的胸腔微颤，发出低低的笑声，“哥，你是故意的吗？“

“……？”因为田柾国低沉的笑声，金泰亨有点慌张滴抬起眼，一双纯真似小鹿一般的眼睛，在情欲过后反而蕴藏着让人心痒的天真。

“没打死结。”田柾国笑着从背后伸出手，那根漂亮的暗黄色领带被轻巧地拎在指尖。

他微微爆起的手臂青筋像是凸显着他的隐忍，而这如同山洪一般的欲望让他迅速拽住了金泰亨的手腕，没有给他逃跑的机会就扣紧了他的腰身。

那天，金泰亨第一次感受到了这个比自己小两岁的弟弟身上的顽劣性子。平时都被一张冷漠自持的脸掩藏的干净，只有再这种时候才会暴露出来。

田柾国单只手压制住金泰亨的时候，他看见了身下人慌乱的神情，因此有点得意地笑了。他抚摸上金泰亨还疲软的性器，直到它开始发硬，然后恶趣味地拿着那根领带一圈圈地缠绕上去。

他听到金泰亨在骂他，但是并不理会他的反抗，这是对他的惩罚……

当他真实地进入金泰亨的身体时，感觉自己被他缠得发痛，但是又满足地叹出声，他伸出手去抚摸金泰亨皱起来的眉头，金泰亨却寻着机会狠狠咬上他的手指。

他每往他体内猛得撞上一下，金泰亨就会禁不住抽搐一下，然后田柾国就会不怀好意地捏着他的下巴问他，“你说我喜不喜欢你？”

第一次开了荤的人都把握不好尺度，更何况是两个男人之间的性爱，更是没了收敛。金泰亨被撞软了腰，活像一滩水，只能发出含糊不清地声音，田柾国颈间的汗可以顺着结实的肌肉线条滴落，依旧发了狠一样顶弄着着金泰亨体内那块最敏感的柔软。

你说，我喜不喜欢你？

-6-

田柾国打开房门的时候，金泰亨正捧着一本书躺在沙发上，脑袋还靠在靠枕上，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副金属边的眼镜，但是眼睛却半合着，像是快要睡过去。

“吃晚饭吧，我买了汉堡。“田柾国把装着晚饭的袋子放在餐桌上，等着金泰亨慢吞吞地伸着懒腰，从沙发上走过来。

田柾国把一瓶可乐放在他面前，金泰亨挑了挑眉，眼神询问般看向他，“补偿我的？”

“没有。“田柾国头也没抬地在他对面坐下，拿出薯条和汉堡，”只能喝一瓶。“

像是想到了什么，金泰亨突然开始笑起来，他看着对面的男生，不过20岁，头发也是未烫染过的黑色，看过去像是一只没有丝毫攻击力的兔子，“田柾国，你就那么喜欢我？”

田柾国有条不紊的喝下一口果汁，声音依旧是淡淡的，“在床上的时候难道你没感觉吗？”

他和田柾国保持这种畸形的肉体关系已经很久了，大概有两年了吧。田柾国几乎从来没有干涉过他的感情问题，唯独对于他的肉体，有着极强的占有欲，比如之前的一个女生亲了金泰亨一下，在那个晚上他被田柾国折腾得几乎站不起来。

所以，金泰亨一直和女朋友们保持着可笑的柏拉图式的爱情关系，搞得很多人暗地里传他不举。

他不知道田柾国为什么要考来这个大学，虽然也是名校但是显然重点学科不对田柾国的胃口，但是他也不愿意自作多情的想他是为了自己。

田柾国也从来闭口不谈这个问题，就像两年之前自己追问他是不是喜欢他一样。他给出的反问，金泰亨到现在都捉摸不透，他连续不断地谈了好多女朋友，想要让田柾国有所表现，但他总一副清清淡淡的样子，好像毫不在乎，不，好像在乎的只有他的肉体。

那你到底是喜欢我，还是只喜欢这个躯壳。

这句话就挂在嘴边，但金泰亨还是硬生生憋了下去，像是在自讨没趣，甚至还有点犯贱。

他爸在学校旁边给他们买了一套房，但是通常只有金泰亨住在这里，田柾国只会在周末过来，过来的原因也不过是为了生理需求，金泰亨有些时候经常觉得自己犯贱，明明他是那个女人的儿子，凭什么能把他压在身下。

但是他也不否认田柾国对他的好，他但凡有颗跳动的心脏，就知道这个人对他有多体贴，但是他的好从来都是不越界的，从来不说喜欢或者爱，有时候平静到金泰亨觉得田柾国是个无私的利他者。

他迅速的两三口吃完了汉堡，一口可乐都没喝，也没有再说一句话。刻意让椅子沿着地面摩擦，发出尖锐让人生寒的声音，站起身来躺回到了沙发上。

田柾国看着桌子上那瓶可乐，像是被主人抛弃的宠物，在被揉成一团的汉堡包装纸边看过去健全的让人难过。

他突然回想起金泰亨曾经摸着他的心问他，是不是因为心是冷的，所以才可以每天板着一张让人望而生畏的冷漠脸。

田柾国看着金泰亨躺在沙发上，把书盖在自己脸上挡住客厅亮晃晃的灯光，心里有点不是滋味地想着，那个筑起高高堡垒把自己像个蜗牛一样困在里面的人，究竟是谁。

是田柾国吗，不是，是金泰亨啊。

-7-

人见人爱的金泰亨，在渴望别人眼里唾手可及的爱。

金泰亨的母亲是因为抑郁症割腕自杀的，鲜血流在大理石地板上，灼眼得让人发颤。那时候她早已因为金泰亨父亲的出轨而和他离婚。

所以，是16岁的金泰亨为她料理了后事。

之后，他就像一条失忆的金鱼，只敢在水里无助地吐出气泡。

爱，不是他那个眼中只有权财的父亲的虚伪关怀，也不是母亲口口声声说了无数遍的挂念又终是弃他而去，更不是他那些女友们肤浅又简单的喜欢。

大概也不是田柾国只有在温存时才会落下来的吻。

……

“田柾国，我们做吧。“

金泰亨极为主动地环上田柾国的脖子，没给他拒绝的机会，就直接堵住了他的嘴唇。两人有着相仿的身高，但是田柾国要比他壮实很多，一开始金泰亨还可以占据上风地控制着唇舌之间的游戏，但发展到后来就自然而然地被压迫在了床上。

这是一场异常沉默的性事，两人都像是藏着一肚子没说的话，只有凭借着粗暴的动作和交缠的身体才可以疏解郁结。

田柾国啃咬着金泰亨的锁骨，每一下都冲撞的很深，金泰亨的手指随着他深入的动作，在他身上划出指痕，看上去有点渗人但田柾国却从中获得着快乐，一种真实的，留有痕迹的快感。

摇晃，拼命摇晃的可乐瓶。在即将打开瓶盖之前，蓄势待发的气泡被强硬地按捺住。

田柾国做了很久，用自己直接分明的手与他细长的手指相扣，温和地亲吻着他的面颊，却一直没停下身下的动作，久到金泰亨拧起眉头，终于伸手去触碰两人交合之处，视觉和感官的双重刺激让田柾国释放出来。

他想抱着金泰亨去做清理，但是金泰亨拉过一旁的被子，把自己裹了进去。在38度的盛夏，虽然开了冷空调，但是刚做完剧烈运动，田柾国看了看他蜗牛似的举动，就又回想起了那个雨夜。

他一个有着洁癖的人，没再逼迫金泰亨，而是掀开被子也钻了进去，和他的呼吸交缠在一起。

“田柾国，你是不是很讨厌我。“金泰亨微湿的刘海挡住了他闪烁的眼眸。

因为看不清他狭长的漂亮眼睛，田柾国不安地抱住还在轻喘着的人，伸手拨开他湿哒哒的刘海，却发现那个平时总爱胡作非为的人，红了眼眶，“你在乱想什么。”

金泰亨舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，微微扭过头去，“我不想考研了，毕业之后想直接去S市。”

“爸在那里买过一套房。”

“以我这个学历找个好工作应该也不难。“

“S市的资源比起A市还是好挺多的。“

他像是为了刻意堵住田柾国的嘴巴一样，滔滔不绝的讲，没给他半个插话的机会，声线平平淡淡，像是一个旁观者的未来，没有憧憬也没有恐惧。

“就是离A市远了点。“

“别的都好。“

也不过是5个小时飞机的时间。 

也不过是南北相隔的距离。

也不过是，你为了离开我而辛辛苦苦找的借口。

而我又怎么会阻止你呢。

“……什么时候走。“

金泰亨背对着他， 如果不是不怎么平稳的呼吸声，田柾国大概会误以为他已经睡去。半晌，金泰亨才轻声说，“暑假就走，去那里实习。”

田柾国知道他会为了逃避那个家尽早就毕业离开，但是没想到的是回这么早，就在下个月。

“等我把学生会的事情全部交代下去，考完期末考，我就走了。“

金泰亨转过身子，猝不及防地对上田柾国发红的眼，有一瞬间的心软被自己强压了下去，他直勾勾地盯着田柾国的眼镜，“你……有什么想对我说的吗？”

田柾国对上那双明亮眼睛时，有种恍若隔世感觉。他曾经在这双眼里看到过厌恶，看到过脆弱，一晃七年，金泰亨从一个陌生人变成一个讨厌他的哥哥，又变成一个脆弱得让他想去温暖的人，金泰亨的眼睛一直闪着纯粹的光，是冰冰冷冷的田柾国想要拥有和保护的光亮。

这双眼就这样看着他，让他问不出一句话。良久之后，他喉结滚动，在泪水滴落前伸手揽过金泰亨的头，埋到自己的胸口。

“好。“

他早就说过，他有时候很讨厌金泰亨，比如说在他在一顿饭喝了三瓶可乐的时候，比如说他逼着自己去承认那并不怎么重要的喜欢，又比如说现在，明知道自己从来不会反驳他，所以肆无忌惮地让他更心痛一点。

金泰亨的声音很低，因为整张脸埋在田柾国胸前，声音有点模糊不清。

他说，“田柾国，我原谅你了。“

-8-

“现在这样，柾国看起来倒是越来越像泰亨了。“

田柾国低头玩手机的手一顿，在听到那个熟悉的名字的时候。

像吗？他和金泰亨，是同一个父亲生的怎么会不像呢，他想着。

“诶对！我也觉得柾国学长和泰亨学长有点像！“

一旁同年级的看了看田柾国，笑眯眯地和学弟学妹们说，“柾国大一大二的时候可不是这样的，大三以后就像是变了性子一样。”

田柾国点完餐后，拖着腮坐在主位上，保持着温和的笑容，没有说什么。倒是那些大一大二的小干事都好奇地追问着，“诶？那以前是怎么样的。”

“以前，柾国就是座冰山啦。“  
“对对，都没人敢跟他说几句话。“  
……

这顿饭是田柾国在毕业离校前请的，邀请的大部分是以前学生会的同级和干事，大家彼此之间都比较熟悉，也不需要他来活跃气氛。

棕色的液体被倒在玻璃杯里，密密麻麻的气泡被黏在杯壁上，破了一个又会翻涌起第二个。接连不断地，扯着他飘渺不断的思绪。

“对了柾国，他们之前都说你和泰亨学长关系不好，是真的吗？“

像是走在聚光灯下，所有的视线都焦距在了他的脸上。

田柾国面色微霁，问问题的那个男生像是隐约意识到了这个，不免有点后悔自己的多嘴。最后田柾国只是把手机上了锁，放在桌面上，微笑着说，“泰亨学长他……教了我很多东西，是我很感谢的人。”

逼着他长大，逼着他接受，接受一段乱伦感情，接受他仓促的离开，教他变成熟，用干净漂亮的微笑去掩盖冷漠。

所以才能看似平静地说着“泰亨学长”，还能不加痕迹地缓解餐桌上的轻度尴尬。

金泰亨离开也快要两年了，田柾国这两年过的很忙，因为学业和学生工作的双重压力，经常熬夜到凌晨两三点写活动方案或者帮老师准备资料。这样强度的工作量，经常让他无暇想到那个远在S市的人，只是偶尔想到曾经跟他在同一个位置上的那个人，他是不是也做过这些事情，于是又可以坚定又无畏地继续下去。

金泰亨像是消失在了他的生活里，他只能靠着那些残存的回忆，去想象他可能在做什么。23岁的田柾国其实依旧时常困惑什么是爱，但是他在隐约中感觉到，那种在疲惫中支撑他站起来的希望，就像黑夜操场跑道上的璀璨夜灯，它随简单甚至还有些灼眼，但却给人憧憬的感觉。

——金泰亨。

这个名字于他而言可能就是这样的存在，简单却炽热，在能拥抱的日子里，他想将他融入骨髓，在触碰不到的时光里，他像是天空中的一颗星子，它的存在渺小却又升腾着希望。

“柾国学长毕业以后去哪里？“

“读研吗？“

田柾国飘渺的思绪被打断，他浅浅道，“不读了，直接工作。”

“留在A市吗？听说XX公司来找过你了，待遇很好。“

“我没答应。“田柾国学着那人平淡的语气，以事不关己的感觉说着，”应该会去S市，那里资源更多。“

“啊……可是S市很远的，学长你是A市本地人吧。“  
“S和A市也没差很多啊，A市更方便点吧。“

田柾国笑着拿起桌上的杯子，示意大家起来干杯，杯杯相碰发出清脆又明亮的声音，他才说道，“趁着年轻想出去走走。”

“谢谢大家今天来给我送别。“

……

如果过去的都已经没有办法改变。

要趁着那个人还没走远，把他抓住。

-9-

田柾国提着一个行李箱和巨大的双肩包站在金泰亨家门口的时候，他还拿着吃了一半的鸡蛋吐司，震惊之余不忘继续进食。

金泰亨在S市的住处田柾国一直都知道，只是两年来没有寻着机会去探访。看到穿着长衬衫和宽松阔腿裤的那个人，田柾国的眼眶有一瞬的酸痛。

他自认不是什么色欲熏心的重欲之人，但看着金泰亨一脸茫然纯真的模样，心里的破坏欲就克制不住地翻滚着。

金泰亨还没来的及说出“好久不见”“别来无恙”之类可能可以气死田柾国的话，就被那个身上还渗着汗的人按在鞋柜上吻。田柾国在作坏之余还不忘关上家门，避免空调冷气逃出去。

“怎么……突然过来了？“

“好热，哥卫生间在哪里，我想冲个澡。“

金泰亨一个吞咽的动作惹得田柾国又猩红了眼，乌浓的眸子直直盯着他蠕动的嘴唇，金泰亨受不了他的炽热视线，只能推搡着他让他去洗个澡冷静一下。

金泰亨真切地感受到了田柾国陌生的柔软，以前就连说出来的话都是硬邦邦的人，现在却能温下语气叫他一声“哥”。没有想象中久别重逢的尴尬，而是及其自然地，像是什么也没发生过的……兄弟，如果没有门口那个吻就更像了。

金泰亨陪着田柾国收拾了一整天的行李，还去超市把不够的生活用品全部都补全了才慢半拍的反应过来，田柾国就这么顺其自然地住了进来。

虽然，从理论上来说，并无不妥，甚至是完全合情合理的。但是因为S市的房价很贵，而且只有他一个人住，所以那时候选的房子只有一个卧室。

不光只有一个卧室，而且只有一张床。

“哥？“

“……啊？“

“在发什么呆，拿一下盘子。“田柾国关小了火，又用铲子翻腾了几下锅里的菜。

太奇怪了，这样突然地出现。

“田柾国。“金泰亨有点严肃地叫了他全名，田柾国转过了头。

“你为什么突然来S市，你爸妈不都还在A市吗？“

田柾国一边解开自己身上的围裙，一边看似不经意地回答着，“因为你在S市啊。”

这个过分自然的回答却让金泰亨的心跳缺了半拍，就像当年他得知了田柾国要来他的大学一样，金泰亨端过田柾国手里的菜，如同很久之前他们相处的模式，去桌上放好碗筷，”在这里住多久？“

田柾国坐在金泰亨对面，熟念的让金泰亨有种难以描述的感觉，就好像这样的生活不是刚刚开始，也不是结束，而是能够细水长流般绵延的，看不见终点的。

“在你赶我走之前。“田柾国咧开嘴笑的时候总带着几分少年气，可惜他以前不常笑，金泰亨也就见过两三次，所以他笑着说出这句玩笑话时，金泰亨久久地盯着他没眨眼。

两年的时间足以磨平一个人的性子，于田柾国而言，并不是世间的什么磨难让他变了调子，而是金泰亨突然之间的离开。他是个很别扭的人，不喜欢去追问，也不喜欢承认，直到金泰亨真实的从他生活中逃离，当冰冷的血液开始变得温热，像是可乐被剧烈摇匀后想要喷涌，他才在恍惚之间醒悟，冰冷的田柾国无法去温暖缩在硬壳里的金泰亨。

所以学着去改变，如果金泰亨想要做一辈子的蜗牛，他可以和他一起钻进壳里，把自己融成温暖的样子。

“金泰亨，你是不是喜欢我？“

“……哈？“

-10-

“田柾国，你……“

他一开始的反抗逐渐变成妥协，从田柾国进门时的眼神里他就知道他们只能乱上加乱了。他所顾虑的卧室问题最终被一场酣畅的性事微妙地解决。

金泰亨的呻吟被堵在喉中，身上的人却异常的温柔，像是亲吻着珍贵的宝物，就连落在身上的吻都是轻柔的，但是这份温柔却激起金泰亨心里的涟漪，像是最酸涩和柔软的地方被触及到了，而涌上一阵心悸。

他以前清楚地在性中感受着田柾国的强势和占有欲，身体上的高潮可以让他触及一瞬间的快乐，但是快乐过后总是跌落云端的寂寥。

田柾国变得有多明显，他感受得到，像是在事事迁就他一般让他发不出脾气也说不出拒绝。

他感受到田柾国的性器撑开了自己的后穴，一瞬间难以适应的胀痛让他瑟缩，田柾国摩挲他的手指，抚慰般与他唇舌相交，缓了一会才开始动作。

随着抽插，田柾国熟门熟路地找到他的敏感点，每一下都撞到那一处，还不忘吻去他额头的细汗。

在情欲当中，金泰亨一开始是被动的，但是却被一份纵容的温柔慢慢变得主动起来，会搂上田柾国的脖子在高潮来临前索吻，会将指尖探入他乌黑的发丝寻求慰藉。

“金泰亨，我后悔了。“他蹭着金泰亨的额头，和他鼻尖对上鼻尖。只是金泰亨昏昏欲睡，只能强撑着意志回他一个含糊不清的音节。

“两年前，你问我有没有话想对你说的时候。“

我应该挽留你，才不会错过这两年。应该成长的再快一点，才能看懂你眼里的难过。应该诚实一点，早一点跟你坦白自己的感情。

但是现在还一点都不迟，因为现在的田柾国变成了一个更好的田柾国，他学会了怎么保护你，也学会了怎么爱你。

所以在金泰亨并不那么清醒的时候，他听见了耳畔朦胧的声音，那个声音很熟悉，像是夏日的流水一样干净，他说着他曾在梦里才听到过的那一句话。

他等这句话等了真久啊。

床单被一夜的热情弄得混乱，连空气里还依然充斥着檀腥味，但在床上的两人却睡的很熟，两具交缠在一起的身体像是契合的过分完美般，并不觉得难受。

像是一场对抗赛，金泰亨抱着柜台旁边三瓶可乐不肯松手，睁大了眼睛瞪着试图从他怀里抽出一瓶的田柾国。

“……“为什么这么大了，还跟小孩子一样。

可是，这也太可爱了吧。

像个……小面包一样，让人想亲一口。

“哥答应过我的，最多只能喝一瓶的。“田柾国只好收回理智，试图和他讲道理。

“可是……今天吃烧烤。”金泰亨转着圆溜溜的眼睛，开始找理由。

田柾国从收银柜旁边抽出两盒避孕套，然后保持着风轻云淡的笑容，“那多一瓶就多做一次好了。”

金泰亨：＊

可乐（英语：Cola）是一种黑褐色、带有甜味、含咖啡因的碳酸饮料，但不含酒精，非常流行。

金泰亨到现在依旧很喜欢它，但是不光光是因为它的味道或者是口感了。

－完－


End file.
